


ван хандред (это всего лишь э зироу)

by Krezh12



Series: 100 ways [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pining, Sharks trying to tell something, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: джексон, его акулы и не-его джебом
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Series: 100 ways [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790038
Comments: 20
Kudos: 10





	ван хандред (это всего лишь э зироу)

**Author's Note:**

> ________________________________________________________________________________  
> 1\. бетон, шапка, которая колет брови, холодная вода  
> 2\. аквариумы в зоомагазинах, сквозняк из-под балконной двери, смятые  
> чеки в кармане куртки  
> ________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> было написано на эти ключи в декабре 2016 для яблочка ;;  
> обоснуя как не было так и нет)))

джексон отправляет своё смс, и ни на что особо не надеется. любить лучшего друга - смешно, любить джебома - глупо, и он факапается сразу по двум фронтам.

_мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать_ набирает он в конце концов и ставит телефон на вибро.

через три недели новый год; джексон прикрывает глаза, а там акулы с раздувающимися большими ноздрями - крупные и голые, они жадно фильтруют воду, в которой нет крови. он давит пальцами на веки, чтобы их отпугнуть.

\- просто сделай с этим что-нибудь, - советует бэм, и он, ну, не тот человек, которого нужно слушать. не тогда, когда он носит цветные линзы. не тогда, когда использует фильтры снепчата. ни за что.

\- купи нормальную обувь, тогда и поговорим, - авторитетно лениво отвечает джексон и получает шлепок по предплечью.

\- я не виноват, если кто-то не способен разбираться в стиле. вытянутые носы - самое то, - гордо кривит губы бэм и как ребенок сливается в зе ласт гвардиан.

\- если серьезно, - через какое-то время гнет своё он, но получает входящий от югема и отвлекается, - кто здесь хён. давай, разберись с этим дерьмом.

джексон устало вздыхает и запускает персонажа с чекпоинта.

\- ну и что будет, если он меня пошлет?

бэм откидывает консоль с выражением неподдельного ужаса на лице. типа _джексон ты реально такой тупой!??!?!?!??_.

\- если он пошлет тебя, значит он мудак, - просто объясняет он. - покрашишься для приличия еще неделю, ну, полторы, - бэм неопределенно машет рукой в воздухе. - если не пошлет, будешь должен мне новую обувь.

\- еще одни ужасные туфли? - издевается джексон.

\- еще одни _идеальные_ туфли, - поправляет бэм. - со стразами. что? почему тебе так со мной повезло? потому что я классный, вот и всё. будешь заказывать туфли, не забудь про презервативы. не мне, - самодовольно гыгыкает он и ныряет в ленту, к посту с закулисьем от грэйми белла в лондоне. кому вообще нужны эти лучшие друзья, когда существует леопардовый принт.

джексон пинает его в голень.

\- я люблю тебя, - говорит он, и мир не рушится. это слетает с его языка просто, как будто он просит передать сдачу. как надевать ветровку под апрельские +8.

я люблю тебя, говорит джексон, и это правда. джебом не приближается ни на йоту. его взгляд пустой и неподвижный, и джексон не может его прочитать.

проходит минута. джексон не шевелится.

две.

он улыбается, и его губы подрагивают.

\- ничего, - произносит он, не получив никакого ответа.

бетон под ногами серый, обычный, говорить 'люблю' просто, проглатывать в ответ ничего - тоже.

\- прости, - наконец отвечает джебом таким же голосом, как и взгляд, и так и не делает шага навстречу. в его словах просто прости, но не больше. в каком-то смысле это даже хорошо. предлагать в приставку сейчас нелогично. они расходятся каждый в свою сторону, ветер еще не теплый, и джексон шмыгает носом, когда кончики ушей становятся красными от холода.

дома он ложится спать, и просыпается из-за звонка в дверь.

когда он открывает, на пороге бэм, и он тычет ему в нос каким-то новым мемом про лягушечку пепе и курсовую, и джексон улыбается, и под глазами его кожа сухая, но с ярко-розовыми пятнами.

он выключается и проваливается в бесцветный сон, а когда просыпается, ничего не помнит, разве что кончик языка на секунду становится фантомно-металлическим на вкус; он помнит взгляд, но не знает чей. глаза из темноты, которую он не может воспроизвести, вспыхивают и пропадают, как будто скрываясь в толще воды.

марк против.

он говорит:

\- я не принесу тебе йогурты, и экономику тоже не проси, если не прекратишь.

половина шутки - половина реальности, марк давно знает, самый первый; его глаза похожи на те, из сна, и джексон понимает: снова акульи. марк смотрит на него, опустив голову, и его скулы выделяются на бледном лице чуть сильнее. он красив. он сжимает пальцы джексона, перекинувшись на другую сторону стола крепко, почти мстительно.

\- это не должно быть _так_ , - говорит ему однажды он. это не должно.

_я знаю_ , хочется сказать джексону, но марку не нужно слов, чтобы уметь его слышать.

они пересекаются с джебомом в университете;

а еще на выходе, в круглосуточном за углом, у того же бэма, у югема, на тренировке, на собрании, снова на выходе.

джексон улыбается, и снова улыбается, а потом тоже улыбается, и у него совсем ничего не болит.

акулы жуткие и бесполезные.

они обнюхивают его, и сами пахнут сырым мясом и льдом. они смотрят издалека, а потом оказываются ближе, и ближе, и ближе, две, три, шесть, их круг медленно сужается вокруг джексона, стягивается, они смотрят на него, но ничего не делают - скользят мимо, и зрачки их тоже соскальзывают в мутную кромку холодной воды, а затем снова появляются из тумана почти грязной зелени. джексон просыпается, натягивает тренировочные плотные штаны, ходит по комнате пару минут, а потом снова засыпает, и всё начинается снова.

он просыпается мокрым.

однажды джебом отвечает.

они у ёнджэ; марк появляется на кухне, как будто интуитивно почувствовав опасность, и встаёт между джебомом и джексоном. он вызывающе поднимает подбородок и выставляет вперед локоть, хотя джебом, может быть, и сильнее его. он кидает:

\- уходи.

у джексона разрывается сердце.

у марка никогда не было такого голоса. он смотрит на джебома, как будто готов умереть на месте, джексон предупреждающе сжимает его плечо, но марк только отмахивается.

\- убирайся. ёнджэ наш друг, ты можешь быть здесь сколько угодно, но не приближайся к джексону, - чеканит он, и джексону приходится вмешаться.

всё хорошо.

\- марк, всё нормально, - говорит он, и марк нехотя поворачивается. когда он переключается на джексона, его взгляд мгновенно меняется. в нем нежность, и жалость, и что-то еще, как будто он видит глупость, но никак не сможет её предотвратить, что бы ни делал. - всё хорошо, я скоро вернусь, - успокаивающе добавляет джексон, опуская ладонь марку на грудь, и смотрит. он тоже его любит, и сделал бы то же самое, но не сейчас, не сейчас, не сейчас-

\- жду тебя в гостиной, - бросает марк перед тем, как уйти, и громко кладет свой телефон на стол справа от джексона.

после четкого, ясного звука сразу наступает отрезвление. джексону ничего не остается, кроме как снова улыбаться. по крайней мере, у него есть шанс сохранить дружбу:

\- ничего, - говорит он, неестественно скривив губы, но выходит не так уж и фальшиво. - я могу всё поня-...

он не заканчивает; джебом сталкивается с ним носами, и когда их зубы бьются друг о друга, отстраняется и отрывисто лижет его в верхнюю губу. 'извини'.

\- прости, джексон, - хрипло шепчет он, и кладет ему ладони на шею, прижимается максимально близко, ближе, чем носы или зубы, ближе, чем они были друг другу за все шесть или семь лет. - я не знал, я не мог, прости, я не-...

чувства обостряются в тысячу раз, чувств вообще нет, вакуум, из-под открытой балконной двери в соседней комнате по полу задувает сквозняк, процарапывает щиколотки, кто-то зажигает гирлянду, выключает-включает свет. джебом целует подбородок джексона, лоб, брови, волосы, ресницы, джексон ведет по бокам джебома и из кармана его куртки выпадают смятые чеки из севенилевен. всё равно.

никому ни до чего нет дела - апокалипсис, землетрясение, снегопад - всё равно, потому что это _джебом_.

акулы не пропадают. они продолжают приходить, вода затхлая и темная - она не теплеет.

они никогда не атакуют его, не представляют опасности. наблюдают и плавают, их глаза черные, но нездоровые. иногда розовые или красные, однородные зрачки вращаются и скатываются вбок. ввввввух.

что-то не так. у одной из них дергается плавник; нервный парус, он вибрирует и двигается, и джексон вглядывается и смотрит. что-то не так.

он не понимает, почему они не оставят его в покое.

после долгого времени наступает тишина. есть джексон и джебом, и ничего не меняется – тот же самый квест бестменс + счастье внутри.

когда джебом рядом, и джексон _может_ это делать, он приваливается к его плечу.

джебом перебирает его пряди так, как будто у них куча времени, но джексон моргает, и ему мерещится вода; что-то тянет.

\- спи, - говорит джебом и джексон слушается.

он видит акул и та, с плавником, впервые разевает на него пасть.

\- я... - растерянно улыбается джексон, - к марку?..

ему открывает джинен.

\- он себя плохо чувствует. уходи, - почти враждебно говорит он.

джексон знает марка еще дольше, чем джебома, и не верит ни единому слову. тем не менее, джинен подпирает плечом дверной косяк квартиры марка со сложенными на груди руками; на нем синий полосатый свитер.

это здорово, это очень здорово, и марк с джиненом даже похожи, и джексон прыскает от одной только мысли об этом. но потом он задумывается: марку тоже было тяжело? когда появился джинен? марк был с джексоном всегда, а джексон. он нет? он чувствует себя виноватым.

марк устал, и джинен защищает его.

\- он тебе говорил, - предупреждающе говорит джинен, и джексон сразу его понимает, в защитном жесте поднимая ладони вверх.

\- я не за этим. всё хорошо.

\- спасибо, - искренне говорит он через какое-то время, когда возвращается с фруктами и чипсами и наступает на пятку бордовых ванс, разуваясь. джинен пропускает его внутрь.

на улице идет снег.

акулы не похожи на тех, что продаются в аквариумах в зоомагазинах или плавают в крутых океанариумах; иногда розовые полоски отблескивают на их боках около жабр - иллюзия из-за преломления света в воде, потому что розовый там невозможен. такого не существует.

их - не существует.

они кружат быстрее, быстрее, и джексон их ненавидит. они не могут появляться, даже когда у них с джебомом всё хорошо.

\- я попробую, - задыхается джебом, и джексон задирает голову, ударяясь о стену затылком. он сжимает предплечье джебома до белого цвета, джебом зализывает его шею и упирается лбом в ключицу.

пальцы проходят почти без сопротивления.

\- ты уже?.. - поднимает глаза джебом и выглядит уязвленным.

\- нет... - отрывками говорит джексон; его голос хриплый, а у джебома может быть высоким, когда он поёт, джебом умеет петь, умеет в бибоинг, джебом - гребаное совершенство. - я... сам. пробовал... сам, - хрипит он и джебом утробно рычит, а затем оставляет поцелуй на его виске.

разве джексон мог? с кем-то другим?

джебомджебомджебом.

им джебом - гребаное совершенство.

он вводит пальцы на фалангу глубже, джексон закрывает глаза, а под ними - впервые - пустота.

всё это укладывается в три недели - три недели, за которыми идет новый год.

в первый день они друзья, в пятый фром френдс ту лаверс, в двенадцатый джебом первый раз касается головы джексона сквозь шапку, которая колет брови, в поцелуе. на восемнадцатый они засыпают вместе.

\- я уезжаю из города, - говорит джебом в двадцать первый из них.

но начинается всё гораздо раньше, на самом деле. фром френдс ту бестфрендс, фром бестфрендс ту бестменс; как одна большая рекурсия.

\- я хотел сказать заранее, но не было возможности, - добавляет джебом и сжимает ладонь джексона в своей, прежде чем отпустить, и поджимает губы; это случается, когда всё становится _нормальным_. то, что булькало мутной водой, выходит наружу сбывшимся предчувствием - подвижные прозрачные горки кипятка, выплюнутые на поверхность. то, чего так боялся с самого начала джексон, говорит вслух джебом.

его спина - точка, которая становится всё меньше и меньше, пока сам джексон продолжает глупо стоять. в конце концов он перестает её видеть.

акулы больше не появляются.


End file.
